Unmei e no michi
by Red Army28
Summary: Naruto hanyalah ninja yang tersesat kedalam dunia aneh, dan baru saja dia sampai kedunia itu. Hukuman mati telah menantinya, apa yang akan dilakukan sang pahlawan Uzumaki Naruto.


**Title : Unmei e no michi**

 **Author : Red Army28**

 **Genre : -**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Re:zero milik Tappei Nagatsuki dan Naruto milik Mashasi kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto x** **Crusch Karsten**

 _ **Tokyo, 28 juni 20xx**_

Pagi itu berubah menjadi sebuah petaka bagi Naruto karena saat ini ia terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan baginya, bagaimana tidak dia saat ini di cap sebagai seorang penyihir kegelapan oleh tentara miliki keluarga karsten. Hal itu dikarenakan Naruto yang berjalan ditengah-tengah kota dan ingin mencari informasi karena suatu hal dan pada waktu yang sama dia terjatuh kedalam sungai dikarenakan bersenggolan dengan masyarakat yang berlalu lalang. Naruto yang statusnya sebagai ninja sudah dipastikan akan berdiri dan berjalan diatas air hal itulah yang membuat heboh masyarakat dan para tentara dari keluarga karsten namun bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto juga mersakan aura Yokai menguar sangat pekat dari dalam diri Naruto mungkin hal itu yang membuat Naruto dipanggil penyihir kegelapan. Semua ini dimulai ketika dia makan di kedai ramen Teuchi.

 **Flasback On**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak Naruto melawan Kaguya dan Madara yang ingin menghancurkan dunia Shinobi, dan semua sudah kembali seperti sedia kala lagi, kini tinggalah kedamaiana yang dirasakan oleh dunia Shinobi dan semua itu berkat kegigihan Naruto dalam membantu peperangan. Siang hari ini wajah Naruto sangat sumringah pasalanya dia telah mendapat sebuah tangan imitasi dari sang nenek yang bernama Senju Tsunade dan dikarenakan hal itu dia ingin merayakannya dengan cara memakan ramen jumbo sebanyak dua puluh mangkok dikedai Teuchi, setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto telah sampai didepan kedai ramen.

"Siang paman..?"

"Ouh kau Naruto...siang juga. Apa kau ingin memesan ramen..?" balas Teuchi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Iya, benar sekali dan aku aingin memesan dua puluh mangkuk ramen paman.." teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"siap..Laksanakan.." Balasa Teuchi tak kalah semangat.

Akhirnya Teuchi membuat ramen pesanan Naruto satu demi satu dan tanpa sadar dia memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk tenang bahkan wajahnya kini datar mirip rekan setimnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Naruto yang berisik,ceroboh dan bodoh. Teuchi sangat memahami hal tersebut, dimana orang yang terlibat peperangan akan memiliki kepribadian yang keras, kejam dan sangat pendiam tanpa sadar akhirnya pesanan ramen Naruto yang pertama sudah matang dan Teuchi siap memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini Naruto ramenmu.."

Naruto tersentak ketika ramennya yang pertama sudah siap.

"Arigatou paman...Itadakimasu.."

Teuchi pun tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto, dia membuang semua pikiran yang tidak-tidak tadi tentang Naruto karena bagaimanapun Naruto sudah berumur 18 tahun dan sudah mengijak dewasa hal itu wajar jika dia mengalami perubahan sikap.

Naruto memandang datar kearah mangkuk ramennya, semua ini dikarenakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam batinnya dan Naruto mersakan akan adanya sesuatu yang mendekat kearahanya, Naruto sudah merasakan hal itu ketika dia keluar dari ruang Hokage, merasakan jika dia sedang diikuti sesuatu. Naruto mengambil sumpit yang ada didepannya dia mulai mengambil mienya yang pertama dan ketika pegangan sumpit itu hampir menyentuh mulutnya tiba-tiba saja semua memutih dan tanpa disadari Naruto sudah terjebak dalam kota yang sangat aneh bukan hanya dalam bentuk arsitektur saja tetapi juga mahluk hidup yang ada didalamnya.

"Eh..Dimana ini..?"

 **Flaskback Off.**

Naruto merasa deja vu dengan kondsinya saat ini, bagaimana tidak dia saat ini dikurung dalam penjara kecil berbentuk kubus dan terdapat banyak tulisan aneh yang melingkupinya. Kondisi yang sama saat dia ditangkap dan dibawa ke Kusagakure untuk dipenjarakan karena menyerang Raikage padahal waktu itu Naruto sedang difitnah.

"Hei lepaskan aku, kenapa kalian mengurungku disini! memang apa salahku tuan-tuan..?" Tanya Naruto.

"diamlah kau penyihir kegelapan.." balas salah satu dari pasukan itu.

"siapa yang kalian sebut penyihir, aku hanyalah penduduk biasa..!" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit

Para penjaga itu hanya memutar mata mereka malas saat mendengar ujaran dari pemuda itu karena dia mengaku sebagai penduduk biasa namun dalam kejadian tadi dia bisa berjalan diatas air bahkan baunya sangat mirip dengan penyihir jahat yaitu bau busuk, hal itulah yang menambah kesan bahwa Naruto memang penyihir kegelapan.

Gerbang yang sangat besar milik keluarga Karsten menjadi hal yang pertama yang Naruto lihat saat turun dari kereta kuda yang membawanya, lalu hal itu tak berselang lama dan berganti menjadi latar rumah yang sangat megah. Naruto yang melihat itu Cuma bisa menatap kagum karena arsitekturnya yang berbeda dengan yang ada di Konoha.

"apa Crusch-sama ada di dalam..?" tanya salah satu penjaga.

"Hai, Crusch-sama ada di dalam. Kelihatannya beliau sedang bersantai saat ini.."

"Baiklah bagus, karena aku membawa sesuatu yang mungkin membantu Crusch-sama.."

Naruto yang samar-samar mendengar percakapan antara penjaga itu Cuma mengerenyit heran dengan perkataan 'kalau dia mungkin bisa membantu, apa maksudnya?'.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"masuk..?"

Hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah seroang yang sedang duduk angkuh dan terlihat memimun sesuatu. Pakainnya sangat aneh menurut Naruto sama dengan para mahluk yang membawanya tadi.

Naruto tersentak ketika penjaranya dijatuhkan dengan keras kearah lantai oleh para penjaga itu. 'Brengsek'. Naruto sangat ingin mengosok bokongnya yang terbentur dan ingin mengosoknya namun sayang karena penjara yang terlalu kecil membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Jika saja dia bisa menggunakan ckaranya maka dia bisa langsung kabur namun karena sebuah kertas dan tali yang membelenggu tanggannya membuat dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan badannya saat ini cukup lemas, namun yang satu hal yang Naruto harus tahu kalau dunia yang Naruto datangi ini bukan dunia biasa.

"kenapa kalian membawa hewan itu..?" kalimat sangat pedas keluar dari wanita angkuh berambut hijau yang sedari duduk dalam ruangan yang Naruto tuju.

"Ano Crush-sama dia seb-.."

"Aku tahu siapa dia karena dari baunya sangat menjijikan, khas bau penyihir kegelapan...!" Ujar Crusch dengan memandang Naruto jijik.

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu Cuma bisa menggemelutukkan giginya dan menatap nyalang kearah gadis yang sangat angkuh itu.

'jika saja ini bisa dibuka, sudah kupastikan akan kubuat bibir wanita itu sobek'

Crusch pun turun dari singga sananya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menyerangnya. Safir dan karamel kecoklatan saling bertemu dan saat itu juga mata Naruto tak bisa berkedip entah karena apa tapi Naruto yakin jika orang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya pasti memiliki sihir pemikat sehingga sedari tadi Naruto tak bisa berkedip. Hal yang sama juga dialami oleh Crusch, detak jantung yang sangat cepat dan perasaan gugup meliputinya dia tahu yang menyebabkan ini adalah status orang didepannya sebagai penyihir kegelapanlah yang mebuat dia seperti itu, namun hal itu bisa dia sembunyikan dengan wajah angkuh dan tegasnya.

Crusch berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang saat ini terkurung dalam penjara. Lama Naruto dan Crusch saling bertatapan hingga membuat para penjaga itu terheran dan setelah itu Crusch berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Hukum mati dia..!"

"Eh...KENAPA? apa salahku.." Naruto langsung pucat ketika mendengar dia akan dihukum mati.

"tidak lepaskkkaaaaannn..." teriak Naruto saat dia dibawa pergi oleh para penjaga itu.

"dia adalah penyihir kegelapan, sudah sepantasnya dia di hukum mati karena sudah membunuh banyak penduduk sipil demi ritual mereka untuk memanggil paus putih.."Ujar Wilhelm salah satu kaki tangan Crush.

"kau benar..."

.

.

.

Naruto bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan kepada wanita berambut hijau itu, dia berjanji jika dia benar-benar mati maka dia akan menghantui kehidpuan gadis itu untuk selamanya. Tangan Naruto terkepal saat membayangkan wajah cantik dan angkuh perempuan itu, Naruto akui jika dia cukup trerpikat dengan wajah cantik dari perempuan yang mereka panggil Crusch itu.

"hah, siapa juga yang terpikat dengannya.." Ujar Naruto entah pada siapa.

Malam hari telah menyelimuti penjara Naruto saat ini, dia bisa bergerak bebas saat ini bahkan tangannya tidak terborgol lagi ini dikarenakan dia dipindahkan ketempat penjara yang lebih luas. Naruto tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang namun yang pasti saat ini sudah memasuki tengah malam. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto menolehkan kepalnya kearah pintu masuk ketika seseorang telah membukanya.

"Ohhoho..coba teabak siapa yang datang .." Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Crusch datang.

Crush tidak berkomentar atau membalas apapun karena dia tidak peduli dengan ocehan penyihir itu,dia memandang lekat-lekat Naruto sekali lagi, entah kenapa hal itu cukup menyenangkan baginya. Cepat-cepat Crusch membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya.

"apa kau tahu lokasi paus putih..?" tanya Crusch sambil berjogkok didepan Naruto yang bersandar pada jeruji besi.

"dilaut.." balas Naruto cuek.

"Bukan paus putih yang ada di alam liar bodoh! Aku bertanya tentang paus putih yang diciptakan penyihir kegelapan sepertimu.." Uajar Crusch dengan sedikit emosi, dia tiba-tiba saja tidak melihat sebuah angin kebohongan yang bergerak disekitar Naruto, hal itulah yang membuat Crusch dillanda kebingungan pasalnya Naruto pasti menjawab bohong ketika dia ditanya tentang keberadaan paus putih dan menjawab kalau paus putih ada di laut. Sungguh semua orang tahu tentang paus putih, monster yang melambangkan ketamakan lalu yang membuat heran adalah pemuda didepannyanya yang sepertinya tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu mahluk yang kau maksud..."

Crusch lalu beranjak dari sana, mencari jawaban dari seorang penyihir seperti dia hanya akan membuang waktu karena mereka sulit untuk berterus terang dalam hal yang menyangkut kerahasiaan.

"Tunggu! aku tahu apa yang kau tanyakan tentang paus putih itu..?"

'Deg'

Crusch menegang dan memperhentikan langkah kakinya, lalu dia berbalik dan memandang intens Naruto. Dan saat itu jugalah dia melihat angin kebohongan berputar di tubuh Naruto, lagi-lagi Crusch tercengan dengan kedaan aneh yang dialaminya saat ini pasalanya ketika Naruto bilang jika dia mengetahui tentang paus putih angin kebohongan berputar jelas di badan Naruto. Crusch percaya jika kemampuan membaca kebohongan yang dimilikinya tidak akan pernah salah.

"mendekatlah kesini...akan aku beritahu" Ujar Naruto.

Crush yang mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang berbohong saat ini tetap menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"lebih dekat lagi.."

Hembusan nafas Naruto dapat Crusch rasakan dan dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat, ada sesuatu yang berjolak dari dalam dadanya.

"Ap-.."

Naruto berhasil, Naruto berhasil melancarkan akal bulusnya saat ini,ketika gadis berambut hijau menuruti perintahnya dengan mendekatkan badannya kearahnya dan saat itulah dia mencium gadis berambut hijau itu saat itu juga. Hal yang nekat itu datang ketika Naruto membayangkan jika dia akan diesekusi mati dan dia tidak dapat mencium wanita cantik dan saat itulah pikiran jahatnya mucul ketika ada mangsa empuk didepannya.

Mereka berciuman sangat lama, Crusch yang terkaget saat itu langsung berontak saat pemuda brengsek itu menciumnya tepat di bibirnya namun lama kelamaan dia terbius dan ikut terbawa arus. Bahkan Naruto memegang leher Crusch untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Crusch yang mulai sadar dan dapat mengusai tubuhnya lagi , dengan cepat dia memukul kepala Naruto. Dan saat itu pula dia langsung berlari tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya terkekeh saat melihat gadis yang dia cium pergi menjauhinya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sungguh Naruto sangat menikmati momen tadi dan dia mulai berharap untuk mendapatkan ciuman itu lagi.

.

.

Crusch hanya memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri pertanda dia tidak bisa tidur saat ini dan ditambah wajahnya yang memerah malu saat membayangkan adegan yang dia lakukan tadi, sungguh hal itu adalah pertama kali baginya. Sekali lagi Cruch mencoba menutup matanya berharpa rasa kantuk dapat mengobati kegundahannya.

'tidak-aku tidak bisa...'

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali saat semua orang masih tertidur lelap, Crusch mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamarnya, dia berjalan cepat menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan mengenggam sebuah benda kecil.

.

Naruto memandang heran gadis yang sangat cantik yang memakai baju tidur berwarna putih, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas menambah kesan cantik dan jangan lupakan mata cokalat karamel dan rambut warna hijau itu yang membuat dia terlihat sangat imut.

"Hey nona manis sedang apa kau disini..?" tanya Naruto.

Wajah Naruto terheran ketika dia meliah tingakahnya yang malu-malu bahkan wajah gadis itu memerah dan terlihat sangat imut dimata Naruto. Naruto bersumpah jika tidak ada jeruji ini sudah pasti dia akan mengarungi gadis itu karena keimutannya dan membawanya pulang kekonoha.

"apa kau tidak mengenaliku..?" Crusch sedikit kesal ketika Naruto tidak mengingatnya padahal mereka sudah pernah berci-, ah lupakan hal itu.

Naruto menatap intens dari atas hingga kebawah dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia memang tidak mengenal gadis itu.

Crusch yang emosi karena pemuda itu dengan cepatnya melupakannya, setelah dia merebut hal yang paling istimewa miliknya. Crusch dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mengoncangkan badan Naruto dari luar jeruji, alhasil badan Naruto kesakitan karena berbenturan dengan jeruji besi.

"kau sudah mengingatku.."wajah angkuh dan penuh ketegasan kini kembali lagi ditunjukkan Crusch.

Naruto yang sudah sadar dan melihat sekali lagi wanita didepanya langsung terlonjak kaget.

"K-kau wanita yang tadi malam.." Naruto langsung pucat pasi saat mengetahui siapa orang yang ada didepannya.

"maafkan aku, semua ini gara-gara aku berpikir jika esok adalah akhir hidupku dan tidak bisa mencium wanita untuk pertama kalinya oleh sebab itu aku menciummu.."ujar Naruto sambil berojigi.

'jadi aku yang pertama baginya'

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar saat Naruto meminta maaf, hal itu Naruto maklumi karena bagaimanapun dia yang salah karena berbuat buruk pada orang lain.

'Krieet'

Dari bawah kakinya Naruto dapat melihat jika pintu jeruji yang ada didepannya terbuka.

"keluarlah..!" ujar Crusch.

"eh, kenapa...? bukannya aku besok akan dihu-.."

"cepat keluar atau aku akan menarik kata-kataku ini, kunci gerbang depan dan sedikit uang ini ambillah dan pergialah sejauh mungkin dari kekuasaan keluarga karsten. Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika sampai kau tertangkap lagi...!" uajar Crusch.

"eh.."

Dengan cepat Naruto menuruti apa yang diucapkaan oleh wanita didepannya.

"Arigatou, er-rr...?"

"Crusch, Crusch Karsten...kau sendiri..?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki..salam kenal juga.."

"sampai jumpa Crusch-san.." dengan begitu Naruto langsung berlari menjauh.

Crusch yang melihat itu Cuma bisa menatap nanar saat seseorang yang membuat dia tidak nyaman tidur pergi meninggalkannya. Crusch terbengong saat melihat Naruto langsung menghilang secepat kilat dari posisinya yang berlari tadi.

"Eh, A-apa yang kau lakukan Baka..!"

Crusch langsung memerah pekat saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto mucul didepannya bagai kilat, bukan hal itu yang mengganggunya, pasalnya saat ini Naruto mengecup keningya tanpa permisi dan hal itu membuat Crusch gugup setengah mati, hilang sudah wajah angkuh dan datar miliknya saat ini.

"Sampai jumpa.."

'selamat tinggal Naruto-kun, aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi'

 **END.**

 **Haha aku sebenarnya gk bakat sama sekali membuat fic romance, maklumi aja jika terlalu kaku heheh. Wow ini fic tercepat yang pernah ane buat, Cuma 3 jam :V...sungguh otak ane udah berasap saat buat adegan romancenya**

 **Sampai jumpa, BTW, mungkin ane yang biki pertama kali fic crossover Nrutox re zero versi bahasa Indonesia...entahlah ane kagak tahu.**


End file.
